


Be alright

by Gtech1904



Series: Peter One-shots [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Avengers are background, Peter is a dancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 20:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gtech1904/pseuds/Gtech1904
Summary: Avengers find out about Peter's job as a professional Dancer.





	Be alright

The Avengers where scattered around the common room, Sam, Clint, and Natasha were ideally watching the news, Peter, Tony, and Bruce where discussing Peter's webbing used as medical bandages, and Steve, Bucky, and Thor were arm wrestling. Wanda and Vision on a date!

The news changed to a comercial dance promoting World of Dance, one Peter knew all to well. Song catching everyone's attention.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rsaFIrlR94w>

Everyone stared in shock by the end, heads swiveling around so fast Peter thought they would have gotten whiplash to face him. The only one not shocked was Natasha, being the amazing spy that she is. Peter stuttered out his response and practically fled from the room as everyone spoke over one another trying to get an answer from the fleeing hero.

Peter didn't get out of answering questions around dinner time, promising to they could watch his next rehearsal.

**Author's Note:**

> Second part???


End file.
